tapestryfandomcom-20200215-history
Max McDaniels
Max McDaniels is a student at Rowan and a member of the Red Branch. He is the son of Lugh the Long-Handed and Deirdre Fallow. Max is the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Max has dark eyes, wavy black hair, and sharp cheekbones whom he was described to have inherited from his mother. There is a thin white scar that stretches from his cheekbone to chin, a momento from his time in the Sidh. Personality Max is brave and always eager to help, but also has quite the temper. When he gets angry he is difficult to be held back. He is proud, too, and there are many examples of it, one being not wanting to be seen at a weak state by Scathach, his trainer in Sidh. Background Max is the son of Brynn McDaniels (née Cabot) and Scott McDaniels. The three of them lived a quiet life in Chicago, Illinois, up until the day Brynn McDaniels disappeared leaving no trace behind. Scott and Max though kept on believing she was alive and still went to the Art Museum (Brynn's favourite museum) when it was her birthday, as well as hanging a sock for her at Christmas. Max later is told that his real father is Lugh the Lond-Handed of the Sidh, and not Scott. When he sees Lugh he believes it immediately and does not need any kind of proof. Abilities Max is by far not the best in Mystics. However, he is an elite warrior. He was trained in the Sidh by Scathach and is a member of the Red Branch. Proficient in the use of many forms of weapons, Max prefers bladed weapons and in particular, his Gae Bolga. Max has large stores of Old Magic which are brought to life under stressful or life threatening situations. There seems to be no limit to his power and it just grows to match his situation. Relationships Julie Teller Max's girlfriend was Julie Teller, who is two years older than him. In The Second Siege Julie is visited by Mr. Sikes, who tells her that terrible things will happen if she continues with Max. Confused and angry that she ignores him, oblivious Max asks Mr. Sikes to wipe Julie out of his memory. In The Fiend and the Forge, however, they are together again, until Julie's parents kindly ask him to leave her, for her own good, and he agrees it's for the best. Nick Max is the caretaker of Nick the Lyrmrill. He adopted Nick in The Hound of Rowan and as taken care of him through the two following books. Nick is very close to Max, as it is shown through various examples. Nick is always happy and excited when Max comes to feed and play with him. Also, Max would not leave without Nick in The Second Siege and both of them are very happy to see each other after months of being apart in The Fiend and the Forge. Nick sacrifices himself in 'The Fiend and the Forge' so that Gae Bolga can be rightly repaired by the Fomorian. Category:Characters Category:Students